The present invention relates to a cupholder for use in motor vehicles, and particularly to one which is slideable to a compact storage position.
Today's consumers demand that the interior of vehicles be both functional and aesthetically pleasing. One way of satisfying this need has been to provide convenience accessories such as cupholders which move between use and storage positions. However, as vehicles become smaller, the availability of storage locations of adequate size has become more limited. At the same time, optimum placement of components, such as cupholders, have become increasingly difficult due to the compact size of the passenger compartment. Thus there is a need for cupholders which compactly fold for storage and which open to provide secure retention of containers and at the same time are relatively inexpensive and reliable.